The present disclosure relates to an encoding apparatus for encoding moving image data, an electronic device, an imaging apparatus, and an imaging system.
Imaging systems for encoding moving image data generated by an imaging apparatus of each imaging system includes a monitoring system for example. By encoding moving image data, the monitoring system is able to reduce the data amount of moving image data to be transmitted and the data amount of moving image data to be recorded (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-261713).